


【盾冬】梦之安魂曲

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: White (Comic), M/M, POV First Person, bucky is a ghost
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基于《美国队长漫画：白》的放飞，勉强算Bucky鬼魂视角，刀很多，糖基本没有。<br/>混乱的魔幻现实主义风，大概是我的怨念在作怪吧。<br/>建议先看一遍白。文中对话除了临近结尾放飞的那一段，全部来自漫画，文末有几句出自白以外的漫画。<br/>白的在线收看地址：http://stucky.cn/post/1dcea637_bbe21fc<br/>（好像缺了一话，01其实是00，01集最后我是在老冰棍字幕组的围脖上摸到的。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】梦之安魂曲

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Memoria Da Noite  
> BY：Luar Na Lubre  
> 

 

 

有时候，在你心爱的人离世之前，你未必有机会说出所有该说的话。

——《美国队长:白》卷一

  

 

我想有些事你大概一辈子也不会知道吧，搭档。

 

“让我拉你起来吧。”

比如我第一次撞破你的小秘密，那个时候。

“我不会说出去的。我发誓。”

“我知道你不会的。”

也许你永远也不会知道，看见一个只在银幕上出现的奇迹活生生地站在自己面前，对我这个年纪的男孩而言是件多刺激的事。

“你是个诚实的人，James，我信任你。”

也许你永远也不会知道，被心目中的英雄说出“信任”这几个字的时候，我的心情。

“真的吗？那就训练我吧，让我成为你的搭档，我保证听你的话。只要你别把我一个人留在这里，别人都走了。”

“好吧。”

你永远也不会知道，你是怎样改变了我的人生。

 

“嘿，这不公平！”

虽然你在操练我的时候一点都不留情。

“这话留着那些用格鲁手枪指着你脑袋的纳粹混蛋说去吧。”

但我知道，那是因为我还不够强，而你希望我变得更强。我必须变得更强，因为战争中不是你死就是我亡。

因为你要我成为活下去的那方。

“打中啦！”

而且嘴边的那抹笑，你还是让了我三分，不是吗？

 

“上头来命令了。”

说实话，搭档，那是我经历过的最紧张的一个晚上，比悄悄摸进纳粹的碉堡，炸掉他们的通讯电台那次还紧张。

“你准备自己走不带我。”

那个表情被你事后当成笑话讲了好久，可是见鬼的，我真的以为你要抛下我了。

“我有一件礼物送给你。”

连临别礼物都准备了，不是吗？

……

“你得到外面去等一分钟！”

可是，你永远都能给我惊喜，搭档。

 

“说起来，我一直在想我们俩的名字问题。”

“我们还有‘名字问题’？”

“恩，他们可不叫你‘美国Steve’啊。”

“没错，那你的方案是？”

哦天哪，我等这个时刻已经很久了！

“美国队长和Bucky。”

于是那天晚上，我们诞生了。

 

“一次疏忽，只要一次，就足够了。你早晚害死自己。我跟你说过这和电影里不一样。”

我知道你很生气。

“遵命，长官。”

然而……如果我知道你会如此苛责自己，搭档，我不介意你那时对我更加严厉一些。

 

***

还记得那场争吵吗？

“哦，不行，你不能去。”

“哦，是的，我要去。”

好像是，关于什么俱乐部之类的……

“首先，你还未成年。”

“好像谁关心这档子事似的。”

“我关心。”

“你谁啊？我老爸？”

我说了很多蠢话，而真正想说的却一句也没能说出口。

比如，我很希望你是我的父亲，但我更庆幸你是我的搭档，诸如此类的。

……

“那里会有很多姑娘。”

“那又怎样？”

“我就是想说，既然你是个……”

“是个啥？”

“呃，我俩都懂嘛，这方面我经验比较丰富。我是说，你摆脱4F还没多久……”

现在想想，那个时候的我真是口无遮拦呢！

“坏了。”

你居然能忍住不揍我 。

可我就是觉得，作为你的搭档，我当然也必须是你的wingman，帮你摆脱处男身份什么的，可是我的职责所在。

 

***

“队长！队长！你在哪儿？！”

海面笼罩着熊熊火光，我却看不到你。

“我肯定队长没事，飞机坠毁了……到处都是残片，也许他就在……”

那一刻你向我伸出了手，我感觉得到，你就在离我很近的地方。

“你绝对没法找到……”

操他的Fury！操！

我从未潜过这么深的水域，也从未尝试过在幽深的海底寻找一个人。

但是搭档，你还是一如既往地会给我惊喜吧？

我发现你了，上帝，我发现你了。

 

“谢了，搭档。”

“别客气，换了你，你也会拼老命来救我的。”

“……容我提醒你俩一句，我们还泡在大西洋里呢。”

Fury就那样，别往心里去。

他不过是在懊恼他自己没有个好搭档。

 

“……我的盾牌呢？”

哦，天哪，我希望你没有注意到的。

“太重了。我也是被逼无奈，你快要淹死了。”

我从来没有像现在这样痛恨自己是个孩子，痛恨自己没有足够的力量，将你和你的盾一起托出水面。

“所以我只好……”

所以我只好把它留在海底，你的那面盾。

那是总统给你的礼物吧，霍华德斯塔克的得意作品，一件绝无仅有的造物。

“你做得很对。”

为什么你总是能轻而易举地驱散人们心底的阴霾？

上帝在打造你的时候一定融入了太阳的光芒。

 

“你打算退出吗？”

“怎么可能！不过我以为……”

“打个盹吧。明早我需要一个机警的搭档。”

说起来，你从一开始就称我为搭档了呢，搭档。

可是我依旧弄丢了你重要的东西……

 

***

“嘘！队长这会水深火热着呢！”

Reb这混蛋，靠得太过来了。

“我能修好它，没错，但是，就像你们美国人常说的……我能从中捞到什么好处呢？”

噢噢队长你这个笨蛋！！！我就说了她对你有意思！

“Marilyne，你不太喜欢我是吧？”

“非要说的话，我大概鄙视你。”

每一句台词都讲错，你真的需要个wingman好好训练你一下，搭档。

……

“谁在外面？”

哦，糟糕。

“队长……我可以解释……那啥……”

“James。”

然而你还是叫了。James，你叫了我的名字，生硬地，不带任何感情地。

仿佛这是某种惩罚，某种比被你的盾牌砸到更加残酷的惩罚。

 

“你眼睛怎么样了？”

“你干嘛这么做？”

“我不是故意的，Bucky。门打开了，然后……”

“——你叫我‘James’，在众目睽睽之下。Reb已经开始怀疑他对我到底有多了解。”

而我也在怀疑，也许，也许你终究还是没能释怀水下发生那件事。

“你以前很信任我的。是因为我弄丢了你的盾牌吗？”

是因为我令你失望了吗？

“我犯了个错误，仅此而已。你应该比谁都清楚脱掉这身制服的话，我也是个会犯错的凡人。”

可你从来没有令我失望过，没有令我们失望过。

“好啦，我们走吧，快戴上面具。面具会遮掉大部分淤青的。”

它也能遮住一颗蒙上尘埃的心吗？

“你以前很信任我的……”

我不再配得上那份信任了，是吗？

 

***

 “Bucky!”

Dugan后来问我被红骷髅抓走时心里都在想什么，我告诉他，我在想像他穿上Marilyne的蓬蓬裙后旋转着起舞的样子。

他给了我一记头槌，而你瞪了他一眼，他的表情我想我会带进坟墓。

其实我撒谎了。

被红骷髅抓住，吊在埃菲尔铁塔上的时候，我正在想关于战争的事。

在遇见你之前，我从未细想过战争之于我究竟意味着什么。

也许因为我是个自小在军营里长大的孩子。

我很早就懂了，战争不光是报纸上散发着油墨香的故事，收音机里激动人心的演讲，或者征兵海报上那些戴着头盔穿着丝袜的性感女郎。

战争也是嚎叫，是呻吟，是破碎的肢体和浸染着血的军牌。

战争更是阴谋，是谎言，是空洞的许诺和冰冷的统计数字。

为了正义，为了胜利，我们被教导着献出一切，牺牲一切。

并且，不惜动用一切手段。

然而为了结束战争，每天又有新的战役在不断被打响。

你说我在任何情况下都能自娱自乐，为什么不呢？

如果随时都可能成为阵亡名单上的下一个，何不好好把握住生命中的每一秒，开怀畅笑？

 

“队长！快离开这儿！红骷髅要炸埃菲尔塔！”

战争在你心中是什么，我的队长？

你，美国精神的象征，我们之中最强的人类，如何看待这头吞噬生命的巨兽？

你从没正面回答过我这个问题，只是那天当我亲手扭断一个跟我年纪差不多的家伙的脖子时，你看着我，发出了一声叹息。

然而你什么也没说，只是走了过来，用沾着血的手拍了拍我的肩膀。

我想我已经有了答案。

我不该怀疑你对我的信任，搭档。

对不起。

 

“骷髅！你这孬种，快给我出来！”

“你无权对我发号施令，队长。你得作出决定，哪个更重要。”

我就知道你会来，搭档。

“是远隔千里，早已臣服我的某个国家，还是某个对你来说重于全世界的人？”

可是我又多希望你不要出现。

“别听他的，队长！你必须阻止他！就算赔上我的性命！”

世界需要美国队长。

“这个选择很简单，美国队长，你可以拯救巴黎——或者你的搭档。”

世界需要你去拯救。

“队长！别管我！你不能放任他炸毁整座城市！”

而Bucky不过是维吉尼亚军营里长大的一名孤儿。

“坚持住，搭档！”

他没有父母和亲友，不知道自己来自何方。

“我马上来救你！”

他即使死去也无人牵挂。

“队长会亲手掐死你的。”

但是他有个天下第一棒的好搭档。

“我渴望见证你的死亡，小崽子。但从我们之前交手的经历中，我明白了，队长有个——你们美国佬怎么说的来着——‘软肋’，就是你。”

我知道不该听这个疯子的疯言疯语，可是我现在被绑着，没法堵上我的耳朵。

“今晚我要朝着这个软肋开一枪，好结束这场战争。”

他说的是真的吗？

如果我这条微不足道的小命就此划上句点，战争就会结束吗？

你就能重获自由吗？

……

“抓住他，队长。”

没有软肋的你，将是无敌的吗？

……

“我抓住你了，Bucky。”

你再次地抓住了我，如同在一部毫无悬念的英雄电影里。

“你救了我……可谁来救你？！”

然而那个时候我想着的，却是为什么是你——为什么你必须是那个披上国旗，在战场上冲锋陷阵的同时成为移动靶子的家伙？

也许这就是你需要一名搭档的原因。

你宽阔的后背，总得有一个人来照看吧。

“你在搞什么？孤身一人来单挑骷髅？！”

虽然绝大多数时候，我只会成为你的负担，你的累赘。

“真的假的？你要现在跟我吵架吗？我上天堂之前听到的临别之言就是你的怒吼？！”

可我就是放心不下你。

“你不会死的。有我看着，就不会。”

照顾我这个不成器的小子真是麻烦你了，队长。

 

是的，我不会死的。

我不知道死亡是什么色彩，如果有，我希望它是白色的，像雪一样洁白，宁静，安详。

当我沉入大西洋的深处寻找你时，我又希望它是蓝色的，像你的眼睛一样，包容一切。

然后我才意识到，原来我们都曾如此接近死亡。

这种感觉十分奇妙，仿佛稍微向前跨出一步，背后的一切都将土崩瓦解不复存在，而在前方等待着我们的，也许是某个更加美好的世界。

也许不是。

你常常说我们必须在意想不到的地方寻找希望。

你说的地方，包括死后吗？

可是我已经找到了我的希望，那就是在你的身旁。

所以我不会死的，我不会一个人，前往没有你的地方。

 

“那么，你亲她了？”

“谁？”

“谁？！还有谁？你在巴黎市中心，全世界最浪漫的城市，身边还有个疯狂迷恋你的法国洋娃娃，结果——”

“是的。”

“等等，什么？！”

“你问了，我也回答了。”

“然后？”

“绅士不该讨论这种问题。”

“噢噢噢 ，快说啦！！！”

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

以下为自由放飞时间！！！虐虐虐心注意！！！！

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

“Bucky，Bucky，别睡过去，和我说点什么，什么都行，上帝呀……”

“别难过，搭档，还记得我们畅想过的，那些关于平行宇宙的种种么？”他紧按着自己的腹部，仿佛那样就能止住血液汩汩地流出小小的身体，“我们一定还会见面的，也许在另外一个世界。也许那个世界里，我比你更年长，更强壮。我要教你怎么讨女士们的欢心，而你的屁股就只能被我踢，只有我……”

“是的，”他流着泪，尽可能地朝上挤压着僵硬的嘴角，“是的，也许在那个世界里，我们从小就认识了，你这个臭小子……”

“队长！”他打断了他，他的呼吸急促了起来，他的时间快到了，“你说那个世界还会有战争吗？”

他的瞳孔忽然放大，他的手松开了，软软地滑落身侧。

“不！！！该死的不！！！”

灰色的天空低垂着，轰炸机在头顶盘旋，人声，脚步声，爆炸声……

画面，声音，一切的一切开始从某个记忆中淡去……

“……不！”

他从床上猛地坐起，空荡荡的卧室中隐约传来回音。

不，不，不……

他还没有抓住那只手。

他还没有来得及回答他。

 

***

说来好笑，直到爆炸的那一刻，我都没什么真实感。

大概是我们临近死亡的场合多到我都数不过来了，因此产生了某种错觉吧。

老巴顿说过，一个士兵真正的价值就是在最后一次战役的战场上，被最后一颗子弹干净利落地打中。

虽然我没能等到这最后一次，但我知道我们一定会赢的。

有你在我们这边，怎么可能不赢？

很抱歉我食言了，搭档，但是别难过，也别跟自己过不去。所有这一切，归根结底都是我自己的选择，你不过给了我一个机会，让某个一直被喝令退后的男孩实现了一个遥不可及的梦想。

为此我永远感激你。

我们终将重逢，也许在未来，也许在另外一个世界，我坚信不疑。如果战争依然存在，就让我们再度联手，去踢烂那个世界的希特勒和红骷髅的屁股，好吗？

所以在那之前你必须给我打起精神来，好好地活着。你要用你的双脚替我走遍那些我们想去的地方，用你的双眼替我看一看大峡谷，用你的双唇替我亲一亲可爱的姑娘，用你的舌头替我多品尝几杯胜利的美酒……

以及，为我痛快地哭上一场。

然后再用一生去为我笑吧。

希望下一次我能陪你到最后，搭档。

 

***

1930年9月。

纽约，曼哈顿，地狱厨房。

“谢谢……我猜。Steve Rogers，我妈没了之后就呆在第八大街的孤儿院里。”

“很高兴认识你，小子。我叫James Buchanan Barnes，我的朋友都叫我Bucky。”

“Bucky？”他意犹未尽地重复了一遍，“这个名字听上去挺耳熟，我们是不是在哪里见过？”

他耸了耸肩膀。

“谁知道呢，”他歪了一下嘴角，“或许我们真见过，在某个不知名的时空里。”

 

  
  


 

Fin

 

***

 

 

BGM: Memoria Da Noite (Night's Memory)

By: Luar Na Lubre

At dawn, the port has gone to sleep, my love,

the moon swings above the waves,

I step on mirrors before dawn,

I keep your memory in the night.

 

I will lose my life once more,

when the light breaks on the rocks,

I will lose the day in which I learn to kiss,

words of your open eyes on the sea,

I will lose the day in which I learn to kiss,

words of your open eyes on the sea.

 

The mourning came before the rumor,

the tides hid it in the shadows.

Black ships sail in the morning, without a voice,

their nets, empty, without any gulls.

 

And they will say, they will tell lies,

to offer them to their master.

They will want to close, with some coins, maybe,

your eyes, open on the sea.

They will want to close, with some coins, maybe,

your eyes, open on the sea.

 

At dawn, the port has awaken, my love,

The clock at the bar has become stranded,

in the coast, speechless with desolation,

we would not forget it, nor forgive it.

 

I will come, I will come back to life,

when the light breaks on the rocks,

because we took the sea's pride away,

we will never sink again.

since in your memory, there is no coming back,

They will never humiliate us again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思写得非常混乱，这里面出现的有白，MCU前导漫画，梦境则是影射了美国队长：迫在眉睫。  
> 文笔实在拼不过史蒂乎，文艺青年[老年？]写起情书来真不是盖的_(:з」∠)_  
> 最后的画来自Jorge Molina，过时之人的画师。转自：http://stucky.cn/post/1dcea637_bd5f8e2
> 
>  
> 
> 唉一边码一边听着Memoria Da Noite真是哭成了狗，以及能用上基尔伯特大人的台词真是太好了TVT


End file.
